


Melt

by CremationLastKiss



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremationLastKiss/pseuds/CremationLastKiss
Summary: Sayo and Moca do things the yuri manga way.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Melt

“Sayooooooo~.” Moca rests in Sayo’s lap, lying across the sheets with her feet hanging off the end of the bed. She’s staring up at her with pleading eyes and her tongue halfway out, but Sayo keeps her attention fixed on the yuri manga she’s been reading. It’s a little bit hard to ignore Moca’s whining though, especially when the story’s pace has dragged on a little too much for her liking. “When are we gonna do itttt~?”

Sayo flips to the next page, still ignoring her girlfriend’s pleas for attention. She doesn’t remember exactly why she let herself get talked into rooming with a friend of a friend for her second year at university, but she sure as hell wasn’t expecting ‘roommate’ to become ‘lover’ by the time their first semester together ended. She soon learned all the habits of Moca’s intimacy, such as being unbelievable levels of touch-starved. Lucky Sayo. She’s equal levels of touch starved so maybe having a girlfriend who’s constantly shoving her hands into Sayo’s shirt while they’re in private isn’t so bad.

“Moca, do you ever think about anything besides sex?”

“Nah. Do you?”

Sayo glances away from the pages of her manga, trying for a quick rebuttal. The sight of Moca’s adorable eyes begging quickly overtakes any pride she had moments prior, enough to make her a little bit hard. “...Point taken.”

“Ehehe… there we go!” Moca says as she rubs her face against the crotch area of Sayo’s jeans, which certainly doesn’t help the situation at all. It’s… more than a little embarrassing to get turned on by such absurd behavior. Not that it’s out of the ordinary for Moca Aoba by any means.

Creasing the corner of the page, she sets her manga aside and places one hand atop Moca’s head. She makes eye contact with Moca, but refuses to be the one to speak first.

“Come on Sayo~! Aren’t you gonna-- mfff~!” Moca is quick to quiet down with Sayo’s fingers pressing down on her tongue. This is the sort of thing Moca likes, she’s come to realize, is being forced to shut up when just telling her isn’t enough. Her eyes have settled into content, but neither of them are really satisfied. There are plenty of hours left in the night.

“Only if you promise not to compare my genitalia to bread this time.”

“Aww…” It’s impressive Moca can manage that much coherently with two fingers inside her mouth. Then again, Moca is always the sort to find new and absurd ways to impress whoever she’s dating and the result for Sayo is either incredibly heartwarming or downright baffling. Nevertheless, Sayo rises to her feet and turns the lights off.

“You don’t have to do that, you know~,” Moca says, retreating with a small trail of saliva from her lips.

“It’s more romantic this way,” Sayo turns back to her in the dark.

“Uh-huh. Shall I put on the sexytime playlist~?”

Sayo’s eyes narrow while she returns to the bed and slips her jeans off. “That won’t be necessary,” she says with a slight glare. Obviously she’s being mocked, but it’s sweet that Moca would consider it even as a joke.

Moca wears a smug grin on her lips as she stares at Sayo, who continues to remove her clothes in a neat, orderly manner that she’s sure Moca would complain isn’t sexy at all if the gremlin of a woman weren’t already used to it by now. Once her shirt is placed aside, Moca seems drawn to Sayo’s chest. “Your boobs got bigger, babe.”

“R-really?” Sayo can feel the blood rush to her face and Moca’s gaze like invisible hands groping her preemptively. She instinctively tries to cover her cleavage, but soon remembers her bra will be off soon enough that it’s pointless. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little happy to hear about her breasts growing larger, though. More proof that those pills are doing their job.

“Ohoho~ So bouncy and big…” Moca already has her face nested between each breast before Sayo even has the chance to remove her bra. She has to finagle the cups out from under Moca’s hoodie to actually get the thing off. Once she does, Moca’s face is covered by a dopey smile to show her satisfaction in between Sayo’s breasts.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Don’t lie, you’re enjoying it too~.” Moca’s voice comes out muffled with her mouth so close to Sayo’s skin. Her breaths are a soft bristle on the surface of Sayo’s body. It’s lovely, to be close like this. In this way, being able to sense each other’s wants and needs and figuring out how to make it work for both of them. Sayo’s hands slide around Moca’s waist and clutch the backside of her hoodie, keeping them close together just how Sayo likes.

Moca is needy. Sayo is needy, too. It’s nice to need each other.

Moca slips herself out of Sayo’s arms and lowers her face closer to Sayo’s underwear. “Hehe,” she fakes a laugh when she sees the bulge in Sayo’s panties, but there’s red on her face. She can’t lie about how much it excites her. She’s in a similar position as she was before the lights turned off, now flipped on her stomach and hovering just above Sayo’s lap.

Sayo responds by scooting to the side to help Moca get more comfortable. “Well?” she asks, gaping down at Moca.

“Yeah.” Moca nods. In spite of how dirty Moca acts on the outside, she can be so considerate, always waiting for the okay before she does anything. Sayo is thankful, too. She’s a bit insecure when it comes to that area still, and that concern on Moca’s end is exactly what she needs to ease into it. Moca pulled the ends of Sayo’s underwear down to her knees.

Sayo glances downward. Before she can even think about it, Moca’s mouth is already puckered around her dick. Moca’s tongue slides across the bottom and Sayo can’t help herself from squirming at the initial sensation. Moca is so beautiful like this, especially when… there it is.

Moca’s eyes glance upward to meet Sayo’s. It’s so adorable, the way she loves Sayo’s body and gets all the enjoyment she ever could imagine from it. It’s so enthralling, the way this complete weirdo of a girl knows just how to make Sayo feel loved.

It’s slow at first. Moca’s mouth slides down, getting closer to Sayo. Then she pulls upwards, and the sensation sliding back is so exhilarating that Sayo’s breaths grow heavier with each stroke. Down again, and upwards. Moca’s tongue on her skin is a magical thing, a feeling she never imagined until the first time they did this and a feeling she can’t resist each time that follows. Down again, and upwards. 

Moca is enjoying herself, too. She’s trying hard to please Sayo because it pleases her. Sayo doesn’t know if she should be bothered or amused by Moca referring to her dick as ‘the good shit’ but such high praise from the genius Moca Aoba can only mean she’s doing something right. Sayo uses some force and pushes her crotch forward, sliding her dick further into Moca’s mouth. Moca moans in reaction. It’s tender, but it’s also lustful. She pushes again, prompting another. Sayo wont lie -- it’s fun to make Moca moan, and that sound she makes tells her how much fun she’s having.

Down and upwards. The sensation faster along with Moca’s tongue along her skin. Moca is bobbing up and down, putting so much effort into this, maybe more effort than she’s ever put into anything. That’d be just like Moca to be a tryhard when it comes to sex, but it’d be just like Sayo, too. Her tongue is practically throbbing as Sayo starts to really feel something moving inside her own body. Their eyes meet again, and Sayo is such a dork. She can’t help shed the smallest stream of a tear as Moca is trying so damn hard to make Sayo orgasm. There’s a smile across her lips.

It’s stirring within Sayo. In her fingers, her arms, her knees, her breasts. One moment they’re on the ground. The next, they’ve been shot to the skies and she’s soaring without a care in the world. Or perhaps, not a care besides Moca. Everything around her hips feels so tense, and everywhere else feels like it’s on a whole other plane.

Moca keeps going. Faster. As fast as she can go. “Mmmm… mmm….” Sayo moans aloud, and Moca gets the motivation to keep going, clutching her hands on Sayo’s thighs. “Aaaah….”

“Ahhhh!” Sayo is barely conscious of the sounds leaving her mouth when everything starts to flow through her at once. It oozes out from where Moca’s mouth is. Every muscle in her body loosens gradually. It happens all at once, but it doesn’t end in just an instant. It lasts for several minutes, like yarn being unraveled until there is nothing left on the spool. So satisfying, so relieving, so freeing.

Moca’s movements have slowed and she’s melted into happily sucking the juices as they flow. Meanwhile, Sayo has grown breathless from the sensation that had passed through her body, and to some degree is still passing through her body. She looks down at the tuft of silverish hair on her lover’s head. “Ahhh… ah.”

“Mmmmmmm.” Moca is sure to exaggerate the noise just to rub in how much she’s enjoying this.

“You don’t have to drink it, you know.”

Moca jolts up and looks Sayo in the eye. “It’s so tasty though~,” she says with a sticky glob of cum dripping from the edge of her lip. She smirks with her eyes wide, seeming almost offended at the notion that she wouldn’t swallow. She proceeds to slurp the droplet before returning for a second helping.

It takes a good few minutes after this for Sayo to feel herself having softened enough to be sure that that’s probably all there was for tonight.

“Ehehe… Just like--”

“Don’t you dare,” Sayo glares.

“A big meaty filled bun, extra juicy~!”

Sayo slaps herself on the forehead. “Why do I bother…” Moca Aoba is a lot of things, but good at keeping promises is not one of them. At least when it comes to making dirty bread jokes.


End file.
